Three Tailed Love
by RoseHedgehog91
Summary: Tails meets a young fox girl that he falls in love with quickly. Will he be able to tell her how he feels? Read and find out. And for all you TailsXCream fans, I'm sorry. It's something I came up with on the spot.
1. Love at first sight

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Tails is busy test flying the X-Tornado when he notices something flying in front of his plane. He brakes before he crashes into another plane flying in front of him. Tails looks into the cockpit of the plane in front of him and sees a beautiful young tan girl fox. He stares at her beautiful face with her long blond hair reaching her shoulders moving with every swift, her crystal blue eyes shining in the sunlight, and notices her amazingly red lips. He has hearts in his eyes and a dreamingly look on his face.

She stares back and signals him to land in a clearing just below them. They land at the same time and exited their planes. Tails made sure he looked good enough to introduce himself to the beautiful girl fixing her hair. Tails looks at her skinny hourglass body as it is shown by her knee-length yellow dress with a gold ribbon around her waist and wore gold high heels on her feet. They each walked to each other and met in the middle of their planes. They stare in each other's eyes, waiting for the other to say hello. Tails decided to make the first move.

"Hi, I'm Tails. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, Tails. I'm Tara. I love this plane you have here. Did you build it yourself?"

"Yeah, I call it the X-Tornado. It's a really cool plane that can become a battle suit for the pilot. It's no big deal really."

"It's no big deal? That's pretty cool to me! I wish my plane had something like that. All it has is some weapons and back-up generator."

"You have a back-up generator? That's a pretty smart move you made."

"Thanks. It's not as good as you plane."

Tara giggles at Tails' twin tails on his body. "What's up with your tails?"

"Oh, I was born with them, but kids picked on me when I was little because of them. They said I looked really different from other people and I was an outsider. I know, it's pretty weird, isn't it?"

He pets his tails with an embarrassed look on his face, but Tara walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think its weird. I think it makes you look unique and makes you look kinda cute."

"R-Really?" he blushes.

"Of course. Is that why your name is Tails?"

"Actually, my real name is-"

"What? You can tell me."

"You might laugh when I tell you."

"Go ahead, tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

"Okay. My name is Miles Prower. Go ahead and laugh. I know it's laughable."

"That's not a laughable name. It totally fits your personality. You're sweet, smart, and you love to build things. You're the kind of guy that's hard for me to find. I think we should hang out sometime. I have to go soon. Here's my number."

Tara writes her phone number on a slip of paper and gives it to Tails, who's still a little red in the face. She hops in her plane and flies away, but gives Tails a flirtatious wave before leaving his sight. Tails stares at the slip of paper and looks towards the sky.

"Oh my gosh, I think I'm in love. I better get home before Sonic starts to worry."

Tails hops in his plane and smiles as he thinks about his meeting with Tara. He wonders when he can see her again and if she likes him back.


	2. What to do?

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Tails reaches his workshop and sees the sunset on the horizon. He hops out of the cockpit and takes out the slip of paper with Tara's phone number on it.

"I wonder if I should call her. Maybe we can hang out together or go out on a date this week."

"Go out on a date with who this week?"

Little did Tails know that Sonic was standing in the doorway, and heard everything Tails said. Tails blushed after Sonic was looking at his with his usual smirk.

"W-what date? I don't know what you're talking about Sonic. I'm going upstairs."

Tails runs towards the door to get away from Sonic, but he blocks the door, blocking Tails' path of escape.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened today. What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing. I'm not hiding anything from my best friend."

"Then what are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing."

Sonic tackles Tails to the ground to give him the slip of paper behind his back. Sonic then manages to grab the paper from Tails' hand and read it out loud.

"No! Sonic! Give it back!"

"'Call me sometime. I hope I can see you again.' Ooh! Is this a phone number from a girl I never met before? Do you have a girlfriend, now, Tails?"

"Knock it off, Sonic! I just met her today. We talked for a while and then left. She's not my girlfriend, and I don't like her like that."

"Can you tell me about it? Please! I want to know what happened."

"Fine! Well, when I met her, she was flying a plane she had built herself. I didn't notice her, until I saw her. We both landed on a clearing and started to talk. She was really sweet and she was really-"

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful. We like to build things, we have an interest in flying, she's smart, and she didn't laugh at my name or my tails. And her smile made her light up and can make anyone happy when they see it. *sighs* She's perfect in every way possible."

"Looks like you have a crush on her."

"What? No I don't! I just met her. It's just that I-"

Sonic smile slyly at his best friend knowing he's lying about his feelings. He stares at Tails for a few seconds, and Tails decided to give up.

"Is it really that easy to see, Sonic?"

"Yes. I can tell you like her by your eyes. Since you have your number, call her and plan something with her."

"I would like to, but, I don't know if I can do this. What if she laughs in my face and says no?"

"If you don't ask, you'll never know. By the way, when she was leaving, did she wave to you with her whole hand, or with her fingers?"

"With her fingers. Why do you ask?"

"That means she likes you. I say you guys should definitely date each other."

"Maybe, but I want to get to know her first. I'll see if we can hang out tomorrow."

He walks through the kitchen to the phone on the wall and dials Tara's phone number.

"I hope she agrees to this."


	3. First Date set up

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Tara was in her garage working on adding a few additions to her plane to make it better. She was wearing a blue apron that went down to her knees, her hair was in a long ponytail, and she was covered in oil stains.

When she was wiping off her face with a blue rag, her phone starts to ring. She reaches out to grab her phone on the table, but notices her hands are still oily, so she elbows the table, catches the phone with her foot, and launches it to her shoulder, putting against her ear.

"Hi, this is Tara. What can I do for you?"

"Tara, it's Tails."

"Hi, Tails. I didn't think you would call so quickly. What's on your mind?"

Tails was really nervous about making plans with a girl he just met. He wasn't sure if she would agree to his idea.

"I was wondering if you would like to- I mean you don't have to but-"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you l like to get lunch tomorrow or if you don't want to, that's okay."

"Actually, that's sounds great. I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Where should we go?"

"Really? Okay. How about the diner on the corner of Golden Ave and Orange St.? You know where that is?"

"Yeah, I know the place. So how about we meet at say, 2:00?"

"Great. I'll see you there. Hope it doesn't get too crowded and you don't find me."

"Don't worry. You'll be easy to spot by your cute twin tails and your adorable face. Gotta go. I need to finish my plane by tonight. See you tomorrow, Tails."

Tara hangs up the phone and continues to work on her plane.

Back at Tails workshop, Tails hangs up his phone and blushes rose red. He sighs in happiness, glad Tara said yes to going to lunch with him. He flies up to his room with a love struck look on his face. Sonic chuckles at his best friend when he watches his little lovesick performance.

"This is so cute, it makes me want to hurl. But I'm proud my little bro is in love. I better tell him how proud I am."

Sonic walks up the stairs and opens the door to Tails' room and see Tails staring out his window, dreaming.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you? I guess she said yes to your lunch date."

"It's not a date! It's just a way for us to get to know each other."

"Yeah, but you have a crush on her, and I know you want to kiss her."

"What? No, I don't! I just met the girl. I don't want kiss her. At least... At least, not yet, anyway."

Tails sighs lovingly and stares back out his window thinking about how tomorrow will go for him. Sonic realizes Tails is in his dream world, chuckles as he rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

"He's long gone now. Better get enough rest to get ready for your date tomorrow with your girlfriend.", Sonic teased his best friend as he left the room. Tails heard what he said, grabs a pillow and chucks it at Sonic's head.

Sonic manages to close the door before the pillow would hit him and sticks him tongue out at his little brother before leaving. Tails goes back to staring at the night sky, and starts to get tired. He puts on his pajamas and falls asleep in his soft bed. He starts to have a weird dream about Tara.

* * *

**OOOH! TAILS HAS A DATE! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT TAILS'S DREAM!**


	4. Nightmares or Visions?

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

(Tails' Dream)

Dr. Eggman appears with one of his giant robots and is holding Tara in one of its hands. Tails is being held back by two other robots, and can't escape their strong grasp.

"Now, little fox, are you going to tell me where the chaos emeralds are?"

"I'll never tell you anything!"

"All right, then your girlfriend shall pay the price!"

The robot holding Tara placed her in a capsule and it was strong enough that she couldn't break to escape.

"Tails! Help me! Please!"

The capsule was then being filled with harmful green gas and she starts to suffocate and try to break the capsule.

"Tails! Help me! *coughing* I can't breathe! Get me out of here!"

"No! What are you doing to her?"

"The capsule is being filled with Egg-phenomia. Say your good-bye to your girlfriend, because you'll never see her again! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"No, Tara!"

Tara starts to weakly pound on the glass and fall to the floor.

"Good-bye, Tails. I'll never forget you."

Tara then collapses to the floor and her eyes to roll back to her head, stating that she died in the capsule.

"Tara? Tara? No!", he screamed in the sky.

Tails wakes up in a cold sweat and screams loud enough to wake Sonic up from his sleep and run to his room to check on him.

"Tails, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay. I just had a vivid nightmare. It was so real and scary."

"What was it about?"

"Well, Tara and I were captured by Eggman, and he wouldn't let us go until I told his where the Chaos Emeralds were. I wouldn't tell him, so he placed her in a capsule, and he... he..."

"What? What did he do? You can tell me about it."

"He filled the capsule with a gas that made her start to suffocate. She tried and tried to break the glass, but she couldn't be able to. I tried to save her, but I couldn't be able to. Next thing I know, she was starting to say she'll never forget me and died in front of my eyes. I couldn't stand the sight of it."

Sonic started to hug Tails and comforted him.

"It's okay, Tails. The nightmare is over. If you want to, I can sleep in your room on the floor."

"Thanks, Sonic."

Sonic runs back to his bedroom and brings back a pillow and blanket. He spreads it out on the floor and starts to fall asleep. Tails lies awake in his bed wondering what that dream was about.

Was it a vision of the future or was a dream with a certain meaning? He didn't understand the purpose of it, but he knew he had to make sure she was safe. He started to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? WAS THE DREAM A VISION OR JUST A NIGHTMARE? KEEP READING IF IT HAPPENS!**


	5. Meeting up

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

The next morning, Tails wakes from his sleep and gets up from his bed. He stretches his arms and, without realizing it, trips over Sonic's sleeping body.

"WHOA! Ow! Oh, yeah, Sonic slept here. I totally forgot about that. Sonic, are you okay?"

"Ow. I think you kicked me in the stomach. Thanks for the wake up call. What time is it, anyway?"

Tails look at the clock hanging over his desk, and it reads 9:45.

"Around 9:45. I'm going to get ready and go out shopping before my meeting with Tara."

"I do believe you mean your date with Tara."

"Cut it out, Sonic."

After half an hour of getting ready, Tails puts on a black jacket, a pair of blue pants, and his favorite sneakers.

"Wow! Looking pretty sharp, man! You'll be sure to catch her eye in that."

"Come on, Sonic! Stop teasing me. I'm understanding you're a little jealous that I have a date with a girl and you don't. Am I right?"

"Not by a long shot. I'm not jealous."

"Okay, okay. I'm going out shopping and I'm going to the diner to meet Tara. I'll be back around 4:00 or 5:00. See you later!"

Tails leaves the workshop and heads towards the center of town. He enters a hardware store to get some tools and parts for his plane. Afterwards, he goes to the nearby coffee house to get a small hot chocolate. When he leaves, he runs into Tara, wearing a purple sparkly t-shirt with a jean skirt am leggings and simple black flats.

"Oh. Hi, Tara. What are you doing here today?"

"I got bored so I decided to take a walk out here. Plus, I wanted to go out shopping for a little while."

She shows him her shopping bags in her hands filled with clothes and groceries.

"If you want, we can have lunch early, as soon as I put these bags back at my house."

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Okay, follow me. My car isn't far from here."

They walk to Tara's car which is parked in front of the grocery store and step inside. Tara places her bags in the trunk, starts her car and drives to her house. She grabs her bags out of the trunk while Tails gets out of the car. Tara grabs her house key and opens the door.

"Okay, Tails. Don't get too comfortable, I'll be done putting away my stuff in a few minutes."

"All right."

Tara walks into her kitchen and puts away her groceries in her cabinets and fridge. She walks up to her room and puts her clothes in the closet.

While she was doing that, Tails was walking around her house and looks at her pictures of her building her planes, reading, and a couple of her old friends on a small coffee table. After 15 minutes, Tara comes down the stairs ready to leave.

"So, ready to go, Tails?"

"Sure, Tara. Let's go. I'll open the door. After you. Thanks."

The two foxes walk out of the house while Tara grabs a black jacket from the door handles and locks the door behind her. They get in the car, and Tara drives to the diner.


	6. First Date

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

(Tara's POV)

"Table for two, please."

Tails motioned his hands to me to sit in the stall and grabs my jacket to hang on a coat rack near the table. A waiter comes in front of us and hands us both menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Shirley temple, please.", we both said simultaneously.

I giggled a little know we said the same thing at the same time. He did the same thing and tries to cover his smile.

The waiter brings us our drinks after a few minutes and we begin to order.

"I'll take a stack of French toast with a side of eggs and sliced orange.", I said with a smile.

"I'll take pancakes with a side of toast and bacon."

We ate our food and talked.

"So, do you have any siblings, Tails?", I asked curiously.

"Not really, but I think of Sonic as my big brother."

"You know Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend."

"I love Sonic the Hedgehog. He's a great person and a totally hero. Every girl in my old town loved him. I would love to meet him in person."

"What if you can? Since he's my best friend, why don't I introduce you to him?"

"Would you, really? Thank you, thank you, Tails! I don't know how to repay you for this."

Soon after, the waiter brings us the check. Tails begins to take out his wallet, but I stop him before he could reach it.

"I got it, Tails. It's the least I could do since you're letting me meet Sonic."

I paid the check and we left the diner. I let Tails drive my car to his workshop, and we got there in 15 minutes.

"Wow, this house looks cool."

"Thanks. Come on."

He led me inside the large house and grabbed my coat from my arms.

"Sonic, are you home?"

"Yeah, Tails. I'm upstairs. Be down in a sec."

I was gleaming to hear he voice of the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog. When he came downstairs, I was stunned. I felt like I couldn't move my body and couldn't breathe.

"Sonic, this is Tara. Tara, this is my best friend, Sonic."

"Nice to meet you, Tara."

I reached out my hand an he shook it. I was so happy that I felt Sonic's hand. I felt so stiff and wasn't able to breathe. Then, I felt woozy and began to faint in Tails' arms.

After 20 minutes, I started to wake on the couch with Sonic and Tails sitting next to me.

"What happened?"

"You fainted when you met me. I can have that affect on girls.", Sonic said.

"Well, what can I say? Other than I feel embarrassed that I did that."

"Don't feel like that. I thought that was kinda cute that you fainted.", Tails said in comfort.

"Really? Thanks. You are sweet, Tails.", Tara said, making Tails blush slightly.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you Tara. Tails told me about you yesterday. He also told me that he likes you."

"SONIC! Don't tell her that!", Tails said turning red.

"You do, Tails? I like you too. You're a great friend to hang out with."

"Oh, right. That's what I meant."

"Well, I should get going. I still need to finish my plane. Nice meeting you guys. I'll see you later."

"Do you have to leave? We can still hang out.", Tails said.

"I'm sorry, I can't. The faster I finish my plane, the better. I call you later, okay?"

She leaves the house and hops into her car and speeds away. She makes it to her house and heads inside. She tries to look for her keys in her purse, but little did she know she was being spied on by Eggman.

"There she is, the little fox's girlfriend. That's it, girly. Stand there and be a nice hostage."

He flies towards her while Tara continues to look for her keys. She finally finds them and sticks it in the lock. When she was about to unlock the door, Eggman used a robotic arm to grab Tara and flies away. Tara tries to get free, but has no chance. They enter Eggman's base in the sky and Tara's placed in a chair that chain her arms and legs to it to keep her from escaping. Tape is placed over her mouth to cover her screaming, and Eggman stands over the helpless girl and laughs.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like you just got captured! I'll bring your little friends here and destroy them forever! In front of you. Ha ha ha ha ha!"


	7. Rescuing Tara

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Tails and Sonic relax on their couch until one of Eggman's robots carrying a monitor flies through a open window. The monitor pops up an image of Eggman with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Eggman, what do you want?", yelled Sonic.

"I want you and your little fox friend to surrender yourselves to me."

"We'll never do that. Ever!"

"Okay, but if you don't, you'll never see your precious little girlfriend again!"

He shows Tara still chained up and lets out muffled cries and yells.

"What did you do to her, Eggman?"

"Nothing... Yet. But I suggest you surrender yourselves quickly, or something terrible might happen to her. Care to say something girly?"

Tara tries to yell out an insult but only a muffling sound was heard.

"I guess not. You have two hours to surrender yourselves or the girl gets it. Eggman out."

The monitor turns to black and the robot flies away.

"I knew something like this would happen. What are going to do, Sonic?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to think of a way to get her out of there. Wait! Tails, can you make duplicates of ourselves?"

"Yeah, I guess I can, but what's that going to do?"

"Just hurry, I have an idea."

90 MINUTES LATER

"Their time is close to being up. Looks like you're going to be history, foxy! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Tara starts to whimper and cry, but knows they wouldn't do this to her. She tries to break free, but the chains were too strong. Then some alarms were begin to sound. Eggman looks at the security monitor and see Sonic and Tails walking towards the entrance of the base.

"They did come for me. They will save me from this fat egg headed monster.", she thought in her head.

"Looks like they did come. Let's take this somewhere more privately.", Eggman said with a clever smile.

He releases Tara from the chains, grabs her arm, and places her in a cage. He locks it and she begins to break down the bars, but no luck.

Sonic and Tails stand outside the entrance, knowing Eggman will let them in. A TV screen is shown at the top of the large metal door and Eggman appears on it.

"Nice to see you came."

"Where's Tara?", Tails said anxiously.

"My, aren't we jumpy today? She's safe and unharmed. You just need to come in and get her."

"Fine, if that's the game you want to play.", Sonic said angrily.

Little do Eggman know that those were the androids Tails made and the boys were sneaking in the base at the top.

"Sonic, are you sure this will work?"

"Yeah. While the androids distract Eggman, we sneak on and find Tara. I'll go first."

Sonic opens a grate at the top and slides down the vent shaft. Tails follows and remembers to be brave and strong to get Tara back. They make sure to stay quiet and find Tara before she gets hurt.

"Where is she? I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine. We just need to be careful."

They walk slowly around the base being sure they won't get detected. They walk against the wall, tiptoeing to every room to search for Tara. After 20 minutes of searching, they find Tara crying in a steel cage.

"Waiting for a rescue, my lady?", Tails whispers loudly.

"You guys did come for me!"

"Shh! Keep it down. Eggman doesn't know we're here. He's being distracted by our androids.", Sonic said as he tries to break the cage bars.

"You made androids?"

"Well, Tails did. He was determined to get you back.", Sonic winked at his best friend.

"You were? Thanks, Tails. How long before Eggman finds out you're here?"

Soon after she finished her sentence and was released, a swarm of robots entered the room and surrounded them.

"I guessing he found out."

The robots grab them and electrocute them unconscious to drag them to the control room of the base. Next thing they know when they wake up, Sonic is chained to the wall next to Tails and Tara is in a tall glass capsule. She tries to break the glass but it's indestructible. Sonic and Tails try to break free of the chains but are too strong.

"Looks like you are about to pay the price for tricking me, you nasty little pincushions. I just destroyed your little androids and made them scrap parts. Now I will finally destroy you three and be victorious. Now, will you surrender yourselves to me?", Eggman said as he was sitting near a control panel.

"We'll never do that! Ever!", Sonic said in anger.

"You'll see us surrender when we're dead!", Tails said.

"I'll work for you over my dead body, Egghead!", Tara said in bravery.

"That can be arranged. Prepare for your doom, fox!"

Soon after he said that, he pressed a button that made a green gas begin to enter the capsule. Tara begins to cough and try to break the glass.

"Let me out! *coughing* I can't breathe! *coughing*"

Tails realized this was like his dream. The gas, him being held back. He tried to escape but no avail. Sonic did the same thing but couldn't break the chains too. Tara began to grow weak and stops pounding on the glass. She starts to fall to the floor, sliding against the capsule.

"Tails, Sonic. Never forget me. You're great friends to each other. Take care of yourselves."

She collapses to the floor of the capsule and Tails begins to cry. Sonic looks down in sorrow and Eggman disperses the gas from the capsule and opens it. He grabs Tara's body by her dress and begins to laugh.

"Well there's one pest taken care of for good. Now to deal with you two!"

Before he had time to react, Eggman received a punch to the face and drops Tara on the floor. He notices Tails broke free of the chains. He begins to fight Eggman with a flamed look in his eyes. When Eggman couldn't take anymore, Tails released Sonic from the chains and ran to Tara's body. Sonic and Tails ran out of the base carrying Tara. When they were the deep woods, far enough from the base, Tails set Tara down on the ground carefully.

"I'm sorry Tara. I should have gone with you, and tried to protect you. It's all my fault."

Tails started to cry and Sonic tries to comfort him for his loss. Tears fell onto Tara's body and a few slipped to her lips. After a moment, Tails felt movement under his hands.

* * *

**WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S THE MOVEMENT UNDER TAILS'S HANDS? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**


	8. First love

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Tails was crying over Tara's body, until he feels something move under him. He looks down and sees Tara's body moving and her starting to moan.

"Tails."

"Tara, are you okay?"

"Why did you fight Eggman?", she said weakly.

"He took you away from me. I want you to know that when I met you, I had a crush on you and began to fall in love with you. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would freak out."

Tara started to regain her strength and began to stand up with the boys' help.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I did have a crush on you too. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would run away from me."

"You did?"

"When I first saw you, I thought you were perfect; smart, confident, and brave. You just needed to find that out on your own. I just to show how much I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned in and kissed Tails on his lips. Tails felt like he was on Cloud 9 and smiles when Tara pulls away from his face. After seconds from the kiss, Tails faints to the ground with the lovesick smile curled on his face. Sonic and Tara stare at Tails and help him up from the dirt.

"Looks like my little bro got his first kiss and a girlfriend in less than a week. That has to be a record. Come on. Let's take him home."

"Right. You take his right side, I'll take his left."

Sonic and Tara both held onto Tails, still passed out, and walked home. After 15 minutes of walking, they made it to the workshop and placed Tails in his bed.

"I'm so exhausted. I don't want to go back home. Can I stay here?"

"Sure. You can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks. Good night."

Tara walks back downstairs and flops on the couch and falls asleep. Sonic goes back to his room and passes out on his bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Tara wakes up first and sees it's 11:30. She stretches her arms and writes a note on the coffee table next to her. After she writes the note, she heads out the door, going home.

Sonic wakes up to check on Tails who's still asleep. He goes downstairs to check on Tara, but doesn't see her. He finds the note on the couch and begins to read it.

"Dear Sonic and Tails, I woke up and walked home. I thought you two would still be asleep and I didn't want to disturb you. I want you to be at my house at 3:00 for a special surprise to thank you for rescuing me. Later skater.  
-Tara

Sonic check the time to see it was 1:00. He needed to wake up Tails and get ready. He ran up to Tails, showed him the letter, and both boys began to get ready as quick as they can. Tails puts on a light gray t-shirt, jeans, and his sneakers. Sonic puts on a plaid shirt with jeans and his sneakers. They were both ready at the same time and hop into Tails' car as Tails drives to Tara's house. They park in front of Tara's house and ring the doorbell.

"Come in.", a sweet voice said.

Sonic and Tails entered the house to see Tara packing a picnic basket in her kitchen. She is wearing a purple loose top with jeans and sneakers. She finished packing and closed the basket. She grabbed a blanket from the table and walked towards the guys.

"Come on, guys. Follow me. I'm taking you somewhere special."

They are led to Tara's garage and see her fixed plane. It was silver with gold streaks on the sides and the wings. It fits up to 5 people, has the back up generator she told Tails, is stocked with all kinds of weapons, and a little extra surprise.

"Your plane looks great, Tara! You did it yourself?", Sonic said in amazement.

"Yeah. You guys like it?", she asked as she puts her stuff in one of the seats.

"Yeah! This looks great.", Tails said.

"Come on! Hop in. I'm taking you to a beautiful place for a picnic."

Sonic and Tails did what they were told and climbed in the cockpit. They buckled up as Tara began to fly the plane in the air. They looked down to see what their home looked like from high up. After 15 minutes of flying, Sonic saw a beautiful meadow below them as Tara began to land. She landed perfectly in the center and grabs the picnic stuff behind her. She hops out and begins to walk through the brush in the meadow.

Sonic and Tails follow her and they end up at a beautiful lake with a waterfall flowing in the water. It was surrounded by beautiful flowers and plants with fallen petals surrounding them. Tara set up the blanket under a tree that shaded them. She opened up the basket and took out three plates and three glasses. Tails walked towards her and sat next to her.

"This is pretty great, what you're doing for us, Tara. But why?"

"This is my way of saying thank you for rescuing me from Dr. Eggman. If it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't be here. And a way to show being a good friend."

They all sit down to eat the sandwiches, chili dogs, and other snacks that Tara made, but Sonic ears perked up.

"Shh! What's that noise?"

The sound got louder as a flying robot appeared at the top of the waterfall. As the robot landed, Eggman appeared in a control panel in the robot's head.

"I have found you, you filthy little rats!"

"Eggman! What do you want now?", Sonic yelled.

"This is revenge for tricking me and beating up!"

He controls the robot's right arm and grabs Tails in its' hand. Tails squirms to get free, but the hand held him tightly. Tara is frightened about what will happen next, so she runs back to her plane with a plan.

"Sonic! Distract him! I have an plan. Be right back!"

Sonic does his best to fight the robot and set his best friend free, but with the water below him, it'll be tricky.


	9. Eggman's revenge

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Sonic tries to fight the robot but it's too strong for him. Tails is still squirming in the robot's hand trying to escape, but still no luck. Soon enough, Tara starts flying her plane over the lake and is super angry.

"No one messes with my boyfriend and best friend, and gets away with it!"

She starts firing blasters at the head of the robot, doing her best to wound it. It works, but the robot lets go of Tails in the process. Tails begins to fall but Tara catches him before he gets hurt. She flies towards Sonic and leaves Tails with him.

"I'll take care of this one. He's mine! Battle suit transformation!"

Tara presses a button and her plane begins to turn into a battle suit. She flies in the air with the help of rockets at the feet of the suit. She geared up for a fight and taunts Eggman to fight her.

"Come here and fight like the man you are!"

"Oh, I will. Prepare to eat those words, goldilocks!"

Tara fights with all her might, dodging all of Eggman's attacks, and using her own. She punches The robot so hard in the head, it starts to fall, but is caught before crashing. Tara continually kicks the robot, while Sonic and Tails watch in awe, so surprised that she can fight like that when threatened. After the robot can't take much more, she begins to spin the robot in her hands and throws it to the far side of the planet.

"I HATE THAT FOX!", Eggman screams as he's being thrown away.

Tara transforms back into plane mode and flies back to the meadow. Tails and Sonic follow after her, as she begins to land.

"Tara, that was amazing! I didn't know you can fight like that!", Tails said.

"Eh, it's no big deal really."

"No big deal? That was so awesome! You are great. Maybe you can teach me something some time.", Sonic said.

"I'll think about it. Now let's go back to our picnic."

They finish up their lunch after 2 hours, and as the sun begins to set, they grab as much as they can carry in their arms and walked back to the plane.

"This was a pretty good day, hanging out with you Tara.", said Sonic.

"Thanks. It was nice to spend time with you too. Especially you, Tails."

Tails blushes as her puts the stuff in one of the plane seats.

"I had a great time meeting you and Sonic, but I just want to say that... I think I love you."

"Really? Because I think I love you too."

They kiss each other on the lips and hold each other like that for a few moments until breaking apart.

"All right, love birds. I would like to go home now. You can take this on your own time, where I don't have to watch.", said Sonic.

"All right, all right. Let's go home.", Tails said as he sat in the cockpit.

Tara followed and began to fly in the air. They flew to Tara's house and landed in the garage. She grabs her blanket and basket from the seats and puts it in her kitchen. She heads out to say good-bye to the boys as they hopped into their car.

"Later, guys. I hope we can hang out again sometime."

"We sure will. It was nice to hang out with you, Tara."

"Yeah, likewise. I hope we can go out on another date again, Tails."

"All right. We'll do that again this weekend, okay?"

"All right. I'll see you guys later. Bye, Sonic. Bye, Tails."

The boys drove away and made it home in a flash. Tails went upstairs and had a dreaming look on his face. Sonic follows him as Tails states out his window again.

"Don't tell me. You're thinking about Tara?", Sonic said.

"Yeah. I can't believe I finally have a girlfriend. I know what it feels like to truly be in love."

"All right. I'll leave you to your dream land and think about your love life. I'm going to take a nap. Later."

Sonic leaves the room and Tails continues to dream out his window, wondering how great his life is now he found the one thing he never experienced: his first true love.

* * *

**A great romantic story. READ AND REVIEW! I want to know what you think.**


End file.
